Angel's Love
by waveringPhantom
Summary: Ryoga finds out whats happening to Kaito and Haruto. They temporarily move in together, and Ryoga and Kaito get to know eachother...hah, notice the '...'. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry if I missed some things about the topic. I have low knowlage on the Kaito/Haruto situation, so sorry if some things are inaccurate.

Ryoga rounded the corner of the large building. He hid behind a decorative tree when he heard footsteps. He squatted low, listening intently. When there was no more footsteps, he continued. He should be on the right floor by now, he had already snuck up 10 flights of stairs to get to the top floor.

He peaked around the corner, making sure the coast was clear. When he saw it was, he quickly sprinted to the elevator shaft. No one but Haruto should be up there, was giving a speech (that was when Ryoga snuck in) and Kaito was out doing gods' knows what.

Ryoga pressed the top floor button. The high-tech elevator closed around him, taking him up to the top floor. When he had foumd out what and were doing to Kaito and Haruto, he had to help them(why? you'll find out later!). He emerged at the top floor. It was a large, empty room with windowed walls. There was a bed in the far corner. On the bed was a small boy, sleeping fitfully.

He quietly walked over to the small boy, kneeling beside him. He gently, very gently, shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"...No..."He murmured."Not now..."

"Haruto, wake up," Ryoga said gently.

Haruto's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice. He sat up weakly and looked at Ryoga, fear and curiosity etched on his adolesent face. "Wh-Who are y-you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm Shark. Were's your brother?" He asked quietly.

"Uuh,"Haruto scratched his head cutely."What time is it?"

Ryoga looked at his wrist watch."3:14,"He said confused.

"Yay!"

Ryoga jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Kaito-Nii said he would be here to see me at 3:15!" Haruto said happily.

Ryoga shuttered at the thought of having to face Kaito, who had taken his soul away from him just months ago. "Okay, I have to talk to you guys."

Haruto cocked his head."About what?"

"You."

"Why? Whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing, but I know why your sick, Kaito doesn't."

"But..."Haruto looked at the stuffed bear at his side, the bear Kaito had given him."Kaito's helping me, he's making me better..."

"No, he thinks he's making you better. He's helping the person who's only making you sicker."

"No," Tears stung Haruto's eyes."Kaito wouldn't do that-"

"He's being tricked."

"You're gonna help us?"

"If your brother lets me."

Ryoga turned around sharply when he heard the elevator activate. He stood up, backing up against the bed frame.

Kaito emerged from the elevator-like structure, holding a small blue mug in his hands. "Haruto, I brought your-" Kaito stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ryoga standing by his brother, a stone cold glare on his face. He dropped the mug, walking menacingly towards Ryoga. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He shouted as he grabbed Ryoga by the throat, pushing him back against the bedframe roughly. "I thought I stole your soul!" He hissed.

"Kaito-Nii, stop!" Haruto shouted weakly."He said he could help us!"

"We dont need help." Kaito's hold on Ryoga's neck tightend.

Ryoga tried to pry Kaito's hands away from him-he couldn't breathe.

Kaito let go of Ryoga, shoving him to the floor. He kneeled infront of Haruto, putting his hands on his cheeks."Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Haruto sniffed slightly.

Kaito noticed the tears on Haruto's cheeks. He turned to Ryoga angerly."What did you do?" He asked as he back-handed Ryoga across the face.

"Nii-San, he has to tell you something!"Haruto cried.

Kaito stood up, grabbing Ryoga by his collar and pulling him up with him. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Ryoga gasped.

Kaito slapped Ryoga again,"No shit." He said coldly.

"I...I wanna help you and Haruto." Ryoga said quietly, trying to inch away from Kaito.

Kaito swung his arm, taking Ryoga with it."We don't need your help."

Ryoga caught his footing just before he fell. "But-"

"Get out!" Kaito shouted, blocking Haruto from him.

"I'm not leaving until you let me explain."Ryoga said firmly.

Kaito was quiet, waiting for Ryoga to explain.

"I-I know why Haruto's sick."

"Well, so do I-"

"But thats not the real reason! It's not the Numbers Cards that are making him sick."

Kaito was taken back."Yes they are! said-"

"What said is a lie. He only wants the numbers Cards for himself."

"Then whats making him sick?"

"Opening the portal to Astral World too much. If he stopped, he would get better."

"He doesn't have a choice in that!" Kaito shouted, struggling to keep his composure.

"But _you _do! You can take him away from that!"

Haruto whimpered at their loud voices, jumping up and hugging Kaito's thin waist."Kaito-Nii, you're scaring me..." He whispered into Kaito's coat.

Kaito put his hand on Haruto's shoulder. "Shark, please leave." He said quietly, his voice shaking.

Ryoga watched as Haruto clung to Kaito, a small pang hitting his chest. Then he looked at Kaito."Kaito, please, I know you wanna help him."

"Were would I take him, exactly? Were would we go?" Kaito shouted again, his voice breaking. This was obviously a very sensitive topic to him.

Ryoga sighed stiffly.

"We don't have anywere we can go." Kaito said quietly, his eyes distressed."Atleast when Haruto's here he gets taken care of."

"You...You can stay with me." Ryoga said. His stomach felt cold when he realised what he said.

Kaito sighed, shaking his head.

"Please, Nii-San, I like him." Haruto pleaded.

"Haruto-"

"Kaito-Nii, he cares about us. No one else does!" Haruto asked again, staring up at Kaito.

Kaito moved his hand from Haruto's shoulder to his cheek instead, brushing the hair out of his face. He sighed as he looked up."We cant just walk out of here..."He said quietly, avoiding Ryoga's eyes.

Ryoga took the hint, smiling."We can meet somewere outside of here. You can take Haruto out when he's ready and I'll just weasel out of here the same way I got in."

Haruto giggled.

"Okay...And what if he doesn't get better?" Kaito asked, regaining his cold demeaner(?).

"U-Umm..."Ryoga scratched his head ."You...would take my soul and high-tail Haruto back here again?" He asked nervously.

"No, I would beat you up first."

"Yeah, that sounds like you..."

"I'll meet you at the park tomorrow at three...Haruto's never been there."

"Okay, I geuss I'll see you tomorrow,"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, god, were do I go from here? Uhhhhhhhh...

(Kaito pov)

Kaito sat on the bench in the park, Haruto sitting happily beside him.

He wasn't wearing his usual photon trench coat, but instead jeans and a black t-shirt. Haruto was wearing a blue striped longsleeved shirt and also jeans.

"It's so warm, Nii-San!" He laughed as he swung his legs back and forth.

"It's the sun." Kaito said quietly, putting his arm around Haruto, pulling him closer.

"This is my first time outside, Nii-San!" Haruto laughed. He was still sick and he had a long sleeve on despite the heat.

"I know...I'm sorry it took so long to get you here."Kaito said as he looked at Haruto sadly. He gently twisted a lock of Haruto's blue hair in between his fingers. It was surprisingly soft for a boy who was always sick.

Haruto leaned down, picking a dandelion from the grass. He sat up, holding it to his face curiously.

Kaito grinned as his brother examined the unfamiliar object.

"Kaito-Nii?"

"Yes, Haruto?"

Haruto held the flower up to Kaito's face."Whats this?"

"It's a dandelion."

"Oh..."Haruto dropped the dandelion to the ground, making Kaito frown. He scooted closer to his brother, smiling. "Is Shark still coming?" Haruto asked asked quietly, leaning on Kaito.

"He better."

"Hmm..." Haruto closed his eyes, yawning cutely.

"Are you tired?" Kaito asked as he wrapped his arms around Haruto fully. He wasn't surprised Haruto was already falling asleep.

"...Yeah..."Haruto's voice was bearly audible.

"You can lay down when we get to Shark's."

"...Mmm..."Haruto layed down, resting his head on Kaito's lap.

Kaito rubbed Haruto's back soothingly.

"Hey..."

Kaito looked behind him to see Ryoga standing behind them, looking nervous as he looked at Kaito.

Kaito glared at him."Were have you been?" He asked coldly.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" Ryoga mused."I'm letting you and your brother stay at my house and you're mean to me already?"

"I'm only going with you because Haruto wants to. Once I prove you wrong I'm taking him back."

The smirk left Ryoga's face, his eyes narrowing."Why would you say that? Why dont you considor tht Haruto might get better?"

"Stop..."Haruto sat up, his eyes brimming with tears.

Kaito hugged Haruto comfortingly, Ryoga walking over to stand infront of them.

Kaito kissed Haruto's head."It's okay...we wont fight anymore." He said, looking at Ryoga.

Ryoga rolled his eyes."C'mon...The next train is leaving in 15 minutes..."

Kaito stood up, gently lifting Haruto to his feet.

Haruto swayed a little bit, grasping Kaito's arm as he held it out to him.

"Do you want me to carry you, Haruto?" Kaito asked quietly, looking at Haruto worriedly.

Ryoga could bearly beleive this was the same person who stole innocent people's souls without mercy.

Haruto shook his head, hugging Kaito's arm.

"Let's go." Ryoga said, walking in the direction he came. Kaito and Haruto followed him.

After several minutes of walking, signs for the train station were startng to appear.

As they went down the concrete stairs to the subway, Haruto pulled away from Kaito.

Kaito watched Haruto protectivly as Haruto grasped Ryoga's arm, looking up at him, smiling.

"H-Hey..." Ryoga said, looking down at Haruto. He was surprised he had moved away from his beloveed brother to see him.

"Hello!" Haruto laughed."Are we going to your place?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah...for a little while..." Ryoga said as he sat down on a bench, Haruto sitting down as well. He looked at Kaito."The train should be here in a few minutes. I already got your tickets."

"Thank you..."Kaito said quietly, not used to anybody being this nice to him.

"Is your place big?" Haruto asked, scooting closer to Ryoga.

"Not really, it's an apartment. But you and Kaito will have your own room."

"Are you Kaito's friend?" Haruto asked.

"U-Umm..."Ryoga looked at Kaito, not knowing what to say.

Kaito nodded slightly. But they both knew they were far from friends.

"Yeah." Ryoga said quickly, standing up as they heard a train coming.

When the train stopped, a few people came off before they could get on. The boys got on on. They followed Kaito, who grasped Haruto's hand and took him to a seat in the back. Ryoga sat in the seat next to them.

Ryoga watched Kaito keep his hold on Haruto's hand. He felt his chest start to hurt. He looked away, closing his eyes.

"Ryoga."

Ryoga looked at Kaito, slightly surprised he knew his real name. "Y-Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you when we get there." Kaito said, looking out the window.

"Okay..."

Haruto rubbed his eyes, yawning.

Kaito pulled Haruto onto his lap. Haruto leaned on Kaito's chest, falling asleep.

30 minutes later, they got off the train. Kaito carried Haruto, rubbing his back tenderly.

"The building is a couple blocks away..."Ryoga said.

"Fine." Kaito said.

A few minutes later, they were at Ryoga's apartment.

"You guys can have the spare room. Its...over here." Ryoga said, leading Kaito to the spare room down the hall. "Thankyou..." Kaito whispered as Ryoga opened the door, letting him in. He laid Haruto down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over Haruto, wrapping him up slightly.

Ryoga watched from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, arms slung over his stomach.

Kaito kissed Haruto's forehead lovingly. He stood up fully, turning to face Ryoga. He walked out, grabbing Ryoga as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga hissed as Kaito led him to the living room.

"I told you." Kaito said."We need to talk."

jb';efgvujedo'ujvb'aedoujfv'eoujv'edfvuioarbv;hdfbjvh drhjfv

damn, i bet i got you REALLY waiting now. to anyone reading my stories; My on-going stories, including DEMON'S LOVE AND ANGEL'S FEAR, TOO YOUNG FOR LOVE?, ANGEL'S LOVE, DOVE AND THE PHYREN, AN UNSUSPECTED HERO, LOVE'S WAYS, and DRUNKEN CONFESSION, might get momentarily postponed. Sorry, but my mom has a growth in her chest(pink ribbon kind of growth) and so i have to support her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoga sighed, following Kaito. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kaito asked, looking at Ryoga. Ryoga had no reason to do this for him. Kaito had taken his soul, he should hate him.

"Because."

"Because what?" Kaito shouted. His voice rang through the small, empty apartent.

"Your brother is sleepng." Ryoga hissed quietly.

Kaito grabbed Ryoga by the collar, pushing him against the wall. "I'm not playing games with you." He growled. "Why do you want to help us?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Ryoga said, pulling away.

Kaito pushed him away, looking at him expectantly.

Ryoga scratched his head. "I used to have a younger sister, she died a while ago. I heard from Yuma how Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker were using you guys and how Haruto was getting sick. Even though a don't like you...I didn't want you to suffer from something like Haruto dying..." He said, looking away nervously.

Kaito looked down. His stomach felt cold. Ryoga had a sister? "How did she die?" He asked slowly.

Ryoga looked up, surprised Kaito had taken an interest in it. "She had cancer..." He replied.

"I'm sorry..." Kaito said.

"It's fine. Are you hungery?" Ryoga asked, trying to navigate the conversation away from his sister.

Kaito shook his head.

"How did you end up with Faker and Heartland?" Ryoga asked.

"What?" Kaitoo looked up, surprised by the question.

"How did you end up with Faker and Heartland?" Ryoga repeated.

"O-Oh...um...I...I can't tell you..." Kaito said nervously.

"Fine, whatever."

gjvmeijgfvnefijgnvekgn vbekpotgh bo[-4tjghmotnjgb

I NEEEEEED HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! I don't know were to go from here. I know what's going to happen in the log run, but not right here. I got bad wrighter's block. feel free to give any suggestions, you will get the credit for your idea...please...i'm not updating till I get an idea!


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou Geust and Sunbird909 for giving suggestions. I did a little bit of both, though sunbird's won't be till the next chapter. This chap is short because I have a survey for you guys at the end.

xoxoxoxoxox

The two stood in the kitchen in awkward silence.

"I'm going to go check Haruto..." Kaito said quickly, turning around and walking back to the spare bedroom.

Ryoga groaned and sat down on the tile floor. "This is way beyond my maturity level..." He mumbled.

_Knock knock_

He stood up and walked to the door.

"What's up, man?" Yuma shouted happily.

"Quiet." Ryoga said. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see you..." Yuma said, walking in through the door.

"Yuma, now's not a a good time." Ryoga said.

"Why not?" Yuma turned around and asked. "Gotta girl with ya?" He teased.

"Not exactly..." Ryoga said nervously. "You should leave."

The smile left Yuma's face. "Are you still mad at me?" Yuma asked quietly.

Ryoga shook his head.

Yuma walked over to Ryoga. "I just said it wouldn't work out...it was nothing either of us did."

"That's not it, Yuma."

Kaito chose the best time to walk into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Yuma asked coldly.

"None of your business, brat." Kaito spat.

Yuma looked at Ryoga. "What's he doing here?"

"None of you business." Ryoga repeated quietly.

"Are you sleeping with _him_, now?"

Kaito choked on virtually nothing.

"No." Ryoga said, trying not to yell at Yuma.

"Why?" Kaito asked, deciding to have a little fun with Yuma.

Yuma's eyes narrowed at him as Ryoga looked at Kaito questioningly.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, smirking.

Yuma turned around and pushed past Ryoga. "Whatever." He said as he left, slamming the door behind him.

xoxoxoxo

Hopefully the new drama should keep you entertained for a while.

Okay, I have a bunch of story ideas saved onto my computer, but I don't want to type them. If someone requests an idea, however, I will post it. So here are my fics from YuGiOh Z, if you want me to type one of them, tell me which one in a review. I'm posting this on my 5 ongoing YGO Z stories, so there needs to be three requests per idea if I'm going to type it up. This way, I have more time to work on stories like this one that people are actuallly reading.

X,X,X,X,

Broken Doll-Kotori getting raped, explicit

Camping- RYOGAxYUMA Yuma teaches Ryoga how to swim.

Curiosity- KOTORIxASTRAL lime

Not 666, but 96- BLACKMISTxASTRAL Black Mist attacks Astral, may or may not be explicit

Soulmate- RYOGAxYUMA lime

Tonight- RYOGAxYUMA lemon, Yuma's POV

I just realised, I can't really wright anything decent.


End file.
